


Not prone

by LilyWinters



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWinters/pseuds/LilyWinters
Summary: One-shot smutty requests from my tumblr
Relationships: John Wick/You
Kudos: 11





	Not prone

A slight moan escapes your mouth and you pull from the restrains, the scent of his strong cologne passing through your nostrils.  
-You don’t want to squirm so much.  
You bite your bottom lip hard looking at his hunter gaze with flushed cheeks while the tip of his middle finger continues tracing circles around your clit.  
-Daddy… please… - you beg watching him smirk in response. He is all composed as if nothing is happening right in front of him, just a horny mess to deal with like any other task. But John is still enjoying himself; although a man of rapid action, he does like the fun of torturing you in that pleasant bliss which has your hips all quivering for him.  
-Such a sweet little angel – he whispers, leaning closer and kissing your forehead mockingly – Struggle all you want. I am very good at doing knots.  
-It’s not fair… please! Touch me! – you whine feeling your wetness coming down to the mattress.  
-Haven’t I taught you to be patient?  
-Yes!  
-Then?  
You inhale deeply and focus. Already knowing what he wants, your thighs press against the mattress to try and stay still. John smiles proud allowing you to delight yourself in the way his face becomes sweet yet bathed by lust when he is with you. He moves his middle finger to push it past your hole along with the index. You yelp and clench your teeth. Toes curling enough to threaten the rest of your body to move but you still manage to let him explore without any motion coming up your members. Your flesh is soaking, ready to be taken, yet it’s not till he is satisfied at your control that he uses the tip of his thumb to circle directly your clit.  
John knows you are not going to be able to hold still once he does this so as soon as you start moaning loud, he grabs the back of your head gently and kisses you causing your whimpers to be suffocated by his lips. The orgasm comes fast after all the teasing he’s been putting you through and, for the same reason, it’s near plain ecstasy.  
Feeling yourself entirely satiated, you allow the weight of your head to fully rest on the pillow, eyes closed for a moment to treasure what has just happened. Despite that, John has his fingers still inside you and their tips start curling brushing your g-spot once more. You yelp at the surprise and pull immediately from the restrains again due to the oversensitiveness.  
-F-fuck Jhon! Please, it’s too much, Daddy!  
-My little princess… I’m not prone to comply to begging – he chuckles – Unless I hear your safeword, you are cumming as many times as I desire.


End file.
